A Flash In Keystone
by LycoX
Summary: Wally finds himself on an unexpected path in Keystone thanks to a job offer!


**A Flash**

 **In Keystone**

 **Disclaimer: A little idea I've been toying with for awhile now and will be a full on story sometime in the near future. Oh, and of course, I own nothing but what you see here! Takes place during season 3 two weeks after Wally is rescued from the Speed Force.**

* * *

Shortly after being rescued from the Speed Force and losing Jesse to Earth-3 since it needed a Flash until Jay could be saved, Wally began to focus a lot of his time on his design of a Turbine Supercar. One that would get him a fantastic grade for that matter. And by the second week of his intense focus, he had a presentation ready to show off to his class. One that would surprisingly lead to him getting a job offer from Keystone Motors due to his design. As the company wanted him to build new and exciting new vehicles. Along with his Turbine Supercar. And after a short chat with his dad and sister about it, Wally took the company up on the offer and quickly came to love what he got to do for the company. Often using his speed to get too and from Keystone since it was across the Missouri River with Central on the other side until he ended up getting himself a small apartment in the city so he wouldn't have to keep running back and forth much to the disappointment of his family. Though they thankfully understood his reasons since he was still having nightmares about what had happened in the Speed Force.

Thankfully, the move did help some as the nightmares lessened on him. Of course he still missed Jesse like Hell and hoped Barry defeated Savitar really soon so that he could be forced back into the Speed Force and free up Jay so that Jesse could come back. He was just glad though he could talk with her through specialized equipment Cisco had made for the two. This had helped with the pang of missing her to a slight degree and he knew she appreciated Cisco's invention a great deal. Especially since he was making more of an effort this time around to keep in contact with her unlike the first time! A month and some change after he had moved to Keystone would see Wally donning his suit for the first time in awhile thanks to some attacks that had been going on in the city. Attacks that soon culminated in one big attack on City Hall by a man calling himself Sonar. Who could do sonic based attacks with special implants he himself had placed inside of himself. Wally was honestly nervous about the whole thing considering what had happened the last time he'd been in the suit. And was thankful it had been fixed up after a good portion of it had been destroyed while being sucked into that portal to the Speed Force.

/

"Hey! Don't you have any respect for city property!?" Asked Wally once he sped into the area and prevented the death of an innocent office worker.

"Not when they refuse to give ME power that I rightfully deserve!" Came the reply as Sonar stepped forward.

Wally crossed his arms with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, I don't think you deserve any kind of power. Especially over this city with that kind of attitude."

A sneer came his way from the other man and moved out of the way of a sonic blast. Followed by several more blasts to come his way. Something that made the man rather angry. "You will stop that! For I, Sonar, command it!"

"Sorry, can't do that as I'm not really in the business of listening to bad guys like you."

He narrrowly avoided a blast from Sonar and then went flying as it had been a feint for the real attack. Sending him to the ground with a groan before getting back up. "You shouldn't even be able to stand after that, boy!"

"Yeah… Well… Guess I'm just made of sterner stuff then that. And the name's Kid Flash."

Lightning crackled in his eyes and deciding to get this over with before Sonar could do more damage and possibly hurt someone to the point it killed them, Wally sped towards the other man and decked him hard enough to send him flying back into a wall. And then dropped to the ground unconscious with a moan. The yellow and red clad Speedster was then shocked by all the cheering that happened around him for his defeat of Sonar. Causing him to turn all around to see the crowd and finding himself no longer apprehensive about having suited up again. "No need for applause! Just a day's work for the Fastest Kid alive!" Stated the young man with a cheeky bow that caused the audience to roar in approval.

Smiling happily and glad as Hell he had done this, he sped off while leaving a lightning bolt in the ground as the Police swooped in to apprehend Sonar before he could awaken and cause more trouble. Wally would end up spending the rest of the day stopping various crimes in the city of Keystone with a smile on his face that never left. Even helping get little old ladies across the street and getting pets out of trees. And once he got to his place, he'd crash right out as soon as he fell on his bed with that smile still in place. Not realizing this would draw in the ire of primarily Iris for not answering his phone after calling and texting it many a time!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Definitely a good starting point for this huh? And grr… Can't believe Jay sacrificed himself and that Jesse left for Earth-3 to watch over it! Telling Wally that while he was still clearly traumatized was just horrible timing and should have been something that happened later. Hell, Wally shoulda went with her!**


End file.
